Backlight modules are widely applied to flat panel monitors. The backlight modules are key components of liquid crystal display (LCD) panels. The backlight modules are designed for providing light sources with sufficient brightness and uniform distribution since the liquid crystals are not luminaries.
Generally speaking, the backlight modules are classified into direct-type backlight modules and side-edge backlight modules. The direct-type backlight module requires larger mounting space since a lamp is mounted under the module directly. In addition, two or more lamps can be applied to the direct-type backlight module for providing good uniformity and high brightness. However, the thickness and the weight of the direct-type backlight module are increased correspondingly. Furthermore, the utilization of more lamps consumes more power. Accordingly, the direct-type backlight module is more suitable to monitors or TVs, which require comparatively less portability and have enough mounting space.
In the side-edge backlight module, a unilateral or L-shaped light source is usually used. As shown in FIG. 3, the side-edge backlight module is composed of a base box A, a light guide plate B, a L-shaped light source C, and a control circuit D. The L-shaped light source C is composed of an array of red, blue, and green light emitting diodes (LEDs). The L-shaped light source C is mounted on the edge of the light guide plate B, and the L-shaped light source C and the light guide plate B are mounted in the base box A together, wherein the L-shaped light source C is further connected the control circuit D such that the L-shaped light source C can utilize the light guide plate B for controlling the progress direction of the light. However, a major drawback of the side-edge backlight module consists in that since the L-shaped light source C is located adjacent to the edges of the base box A, bright points, individual colors, and non-uniform mixing of lights on the edges are caused by the physical phenomenon of total reflection on the box's edges after the side-edge backlight module is electrified.
In view of the aforementioned conventional drawbacks, the present inventor makes diligent studies in providing consumers with a light source structure of a backlight module that avoids the non-uniform mixing of lights on edges according to the motive of the present invention.